It has been found useful to provide handicapped or invalid persons support means by which they may recover ambulatory movements where support in excess of that provided by a cane or crutch is necessary, generally support which might be had from a stable platform and which may be grasped by both hands. To that end, there have been various types of so called walkers or other invalid support devices which have generally provided a light weight frame structure which the invalid person may lift or push forward, grasp for support, and walk to the new position gained by the movement of the device. In particular, patents have been granted various individuals for support devices, for example, Newfeld et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,349 discloses a frame structure with a back supporting attachment; Blewitt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,783 discloses a support device mounted on rollers and having a seat; Tyler, U.S. Pat. No. 673,100 shows a walking chair having a permanent seat built in; Schmerl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,893 showing a collapsable walker frame structure having a seat; Frank, U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,533 also shows a walker frame structure having a seat attached thereto; and finally Fowler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,906 discloses a walker with rocking movement comprising a frame structure with a permanent seat built thereon.